Blood is the Life
by Shenlong7
Summary: In getting a fledgling of her own, Seras broke the last barrier between her and her master. Now will she break down under the pressure of his demands or even survive being a No Life Queen. And is her Fledgling a blessing for Hellsing AXS and WXI lemon/gor
1. Chapter 1

Blood is the Life

Alucard: The author known as Shenlong7 does not own Hellsing or any of the characters such as myself.

* * *

The police sirens whined in the cold night like a thousand Banshees soaring through the sky on a Walpurgis Night, but it was that accursed night when evil stepped out to hunt those unsuspecting innocents that happened to feel in the mood for a moonlight stroll. That must have been why Brian Slocum had never been afraid of the night since he never counted himself as an innocent for all the times he had acted like a criminal while hiding behind the badge that he wore. Many nights were wasted by his work as a cop, not because he didn't get anywhere, to the contrary he got far, but he never got close to the truth without doing actions and taking chances that broke down the line between him and a vigilante. Instability is what he thrived on, lived on, breathed on, even thought on, and he knew not how to live any other way, but he never gave it a second chance. He didn't what he could be when he was little, since he had the intelligence for it, but he lacked the drive or motivation to get anywhere until he just settled with writing books. That lasted a good run of a popular series before he decided that he wanted to bring criminals in and at first he went through it just like he always went through life, doing everything in a half-assed way. In the end it took the death of a little girl to give him the drive he needed to fully be the detective that he was supposed to be and with each night he would find himself going down into the underworld and the truth flowed out of the streets like blood, the blood from the victims of the criminals.

Over time it had made him from that bright wonder boy of a cop who just happened to never take a bribe in his life and solve the occasional murder mystery, into a shadow of what he once was. Now he had a bush under his chin from where he didn't shave as much as he use to and his hair was a mess from all the times he had forgotten to comb it, like that morning for example. He had seem to grow an inch taller and the man who stood there watching the SWAT team gear up was more intimidating than the young man who had his face in papers. That man was a life time ago, before he had left America and gone to Northern Ireland to look after another case like the one that had gotten him motivated, another case that involved the death of a little girl. The little girl was his niece and the woman who had asked him to come and take a look at the case was his sister, the sister who had helped him during his early childhood when he needed a direction to go. Brian was a descendent of Irish immigrants, but he was just an American there who didn't know anything about the hardships of the Irish man. To them, he was a man who needed his head checked and a gun nut who was impulsive enough to make a revolver that could pierce their police cars.

"Well the boys are all suited up and ready to go," said the Chief of police as he pointed at the SWAT team. "Yuh get want you want and yuh pay the price, so if yuh get shot, don't a come crying to me."

"I understand," said Brian as he walked into the building after the SWAT team with only his revolver and a shotgun that he had kept in his trunk. "This is for you, little Alice."

* * *

"Uh swear, he gits crazier every day," cursed Police Chief Malone as he looked at the Constable who was pointing right behind him.

"Sir, yuh might want to look behind you," said the constable as he pointed to a white haired woman with a cigar dressed in a green suit and being followed by an older man with glasses dressed in a white shirt and vest with black slacks.

"Presenting, Sir Integra Winbrook Hellsing, of the Hellsing Organization," said the spectacled butler as he bowed and introduced his employer to the Police Chief.

"Uhnd just might you be wanting from us," asked Malone as he narrowed his eyes at the silver haired woman with glasses, who stood with all the authority of someone in charge of an important organization.

"I'm here to inform you that this whole operation will be handled by me and my operatives," announced Integra as a military transport vehicle that had six men and one woman in a yellow military uniform with a short skirt carrying what appeared to be an anti-tank rifle. "I'd advise you to pull out any men you have in theyaren't ghouls already."

"What the hell yuh saying you daft slag," asked the constable before he was punched by the angry police chief who shoved a piece of paper into his face.

"This paper is signed by the Prime Minister with ordrs from the queen, she has full entitlement to take over our operation so pull your men out," ordered Malone as he reached into his pocket to take his pills to prevent him from having an Ulcer.

"Sir, Alpha team is reporting two casualties and tangos that don't appear to be human," shouted the radio communications officer as he held the ear piece close to his head. "The tangos seem to be unaffected by the gun fire and are eating people alive!"

"It's as I feared, this infestation is more severe than the report suggested," said Integra as he she took the cigar out of her mouth and looked towards a tall raven haired man with large arms, dressed in a red coat and a brown blazer. His eyes were covered by sunglasses and the shadow of his wide brimmed red fedora. "Alucard, I need you and Seras to save as many lives as possible. You will be going in alone because of the severity of the situation, but I'm quite sure that you will be able to handle this."

'The vampire trash that are inside will be dealt with soon enough," assured Alucard as he vanished before the eyes of everyone into virtually nothingness.

"Are you sure that your two operatives can handle it, I mean it's a tough job for only two men," said the constable, but he could see the suspicious looks that Malone was giving the girl.

"It's always best to leave the vampires to their work," replied Integra casually as she turned to the young girl walking inside the building through the barricade that was set up.

_

* * *

What the fuck are those things that can take so much damage yet still get up_, thought Brian in his head as he ran behind the other members of the SWAT team, the ones that hadn't already been eaten by the monsters. _And now I only have about two rounds in my gun, not counting the silver rounds that someone sent me, but shit I think I forgot those at home. Great, just fucking great now what am I supposed to do, the George Romero way of getting rid of zombies doesn't work and I don't have the silver for __these Night__ of the Living Dead rejects. _

He turned back and tossed one of the smoke rounds at the things that were creeping closer towards him and he saw that it had no affect on the creatures that moved in closer. If he made it out of this he was going to go into the silver business and keep as far away as possible from Northern Ireland, as much good as it did him to come here. The next turn led down the hallway to the cafeteria of the abandoned school in which the killers decided to lock up what Brain surmised was their pets. These zombies weren't the ones causing all of the killings in Northern Ireland, these things couldn't walk a straight line in a narrow alley. The person or thing that did those killings was smart, agile and able to fit in with a crowd so he could get close to his victims, immediately the word vampire crossed into his mind and he wasn't willing to doubt it after being chased by these creatures of nightmares. Flipping in his pack, he found that he had remembered those silver bullets after all, but he wasn't going to use them just yet, not until he got his gun aimed at the cause of this.

"Holy shit," came a cry ahead of him and he saw that some man was standing in front of them with a large knife and covered in the blood of a Priest whose neck he had cut. As with the zombies that they had been shooting at for the better part of an hour, the man was not affected by the shots.

"get behind me," shouted Brian as he rushed to the front and aimed his gun at what he knew had to be the vampire or at least one of the vampires. "Take this you pointy teeth son of a bitch!"

The vampire didn't even move or feel threatened by the gun in Brian's hand as it smoothed back its long blond hair and then moved in closer to slash at Brian. With quick reflexes, Brian was able to dodge the blade, but just barely as the blade cut through his shirt and grazed the skin underneath. Brian fired a round at its left arm in retaliation and to his surprise, the bullet blew the arm off, leaving the vampire to grab at his wound and howl in pain and surprise at actually being harmed by a human. The breathing time for Brian was only a few seconds as it got pissed fairly quickly and was already coming at him again, casing Brian to run as fast as he could down the hall while the vampire ran after him, slowly gaining on him. It was like a child's nightmare come true, to be stuck in an abandoned building at night with a dangerous undead bloodsucker chasing after him with a knife, except he wasn't able to wake up from this nightmare.

"Come back here, meat bag, I only want to ripped your guts out," roared the vampire, his knife cutting through the wall as he lightly pressed the blade to the decaying wood. "You can't run from me forever and I will be able to catch up with you in a second if I wanted to, so why don't you be a good boy and stay down."

"Fuck you, you one armed, shit eating bastard," shouted Brian before he tripped down a flight of stairs that, needless to say, made his position all the shittier than it was before. Slowly and painfully, he turned his body to take aim at the vampire that hunted him, but as he turned, he found himself being thrown into the air by a monstrous effort of strength.

"So frail you humans are and so pathetic," said the vampire as he grabbed him by the throat and held him up while using his left hand to take the gun out of his hand. "Have you ever been on this side of the gun, meat sack, or is this a first for you?"

"I lost count a while back," replied Brian with a grin as he tried kicking the vampire in is face, but the vampire was unaffected by anything.

"You might have made a good vampire, if you weren't so stubborn about making things difficult," said the vampire as it started to gently squeeze Brian's windpipe. "Too bad you have to die a virgin, but I don't rape men and I seem to be out of draculinas."

"Put him down right now," shouted a young woman's voice from the top of the stairs.

"Kill him now," taunted the vampire as he pulled Brian in front of him to use him as a human shield with the gun pointed right at Brian's head. "Put the gun down and remove your clothes or this man will be without a head."

"You coward," cursed the young girl as she dropped her large anti-tank cannon down and slowly put her fingers to the buttons of her blouse. She was young, at least nineteen, with blond hair, a slim figure, large breasts, and red eyes to top it all off.

"Hey girl, don't bother," said Brian with a grin as he used the last of his strength to pull the vampire over his back and put the revolver to his stomach. Without a second thought, he pulled the trigger and sent the bullet right through his stomach and into the vampire's abdomen, the cold silver ripping through his organs as he felt it scrape his spine a bit. It went clear right through and he wouldn't be able to go to ay hospital, all he could hope for is that the girl would grant him a quick death, waiting to bleed to death with a hole that could fit a golf ball in wasn't very pleasant to him.

"Got you," shouted the girl as she picked up her gun and fired one of the large shells into the vampire's heart, destroying it completely. When the vampire was just a pile of ashes and blood, she ran towards the man who was willing to sacrifice himself for her chastity. "Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't get here in time to help you, I didn't mean to mess up like this."

"Are the rest of the men alright, the ones who survived," asked Brian as he looked at her red eyes and he started picking out all of the new details. Her skin was paler than a human's and more like that of the vampire she just killed, as were her eyes. "Well you're a vampire as well, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I was in the same situation as you, but I didn't do anything as heroic as you, he just did it himself," replied the girl as she started to see the blood pouring from his wound and she got a strange animalistic look.

"You're hungry, I can tell by the way you look at the blood," said Brian as he looked at her fangs and wandered what they would feel like on his neck.

"If I do that then you will become like me since you're a virgin," warned Seras as she held herself back from latching her mouth to his throat.

"Do it," replied Brian and that was all she needed to hear as she sunk her teeth into his veins and slowly drained the blood from him, his eyes looking at everything about her appearance.

* * *

"It is taking Seras too long to take out one vampire," said an agitated Integra as she chewed at the cigar butt that was in her mouth. "The other SWAT members came out fine so why is this taking so long, Alucard, you said your fledgling could handle it."

"The matter seems to have also brought us a benefit," replied Alucard as he pointed to the young fledgling helping the last detective out of the building, but it was something about his words that made something about it not right.

"I'm sorry to report a failure to save the detective, "said Seras as she tried to find some way of explaining what she had done to the man in her arms.

"I can see the detective in your arms right there, what are you saying Victoria," asked Integra with a vein popping on her head in anger.

"Detective did not survive encounter with vampire and should be reassigned to Hellsing," said Seras as she looked at Integra, waiting for her employer to explode on her the second she exhaled.

"Well at least we got something out of it, but never do this again," said Integra as she walked away and turned her head slightly to say, "Load him up and take him to his room."

* * *

This is not goign to be a very long fan fic just to tell you, but it will set the stage for a bigger fan fic that I plan to write. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This is the First Day of the rest of Your Life

Disclaimer: I don't own shit and I don't being reminded of it you cold hearted bastards! Now review this thing or I'll your tongue of your head with a linoleum knife.

* * *

Seras was trying to avoid the gaze of the tall, charcoaled haired man dressed in red coat, brown blazer, brown pants, and black boots, with a pair of orange tinted shades to top it all off. Her master, Alucard, was standing there looking at her with a smirk as if she had just done something that was typical of a vampire and was a taboo to Hellsing operatives like herself. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, stretching the miniskirt as she moved, and she could feel eyes moving over her body, but she doubted they were the eyes of her master. More than likely it was one of the new operatives that had just come in from London police and some from America, where her new fledgling was from. Things had spiraled out of control in her life and at the moment she was trying to get them together while waiting for her fledgling to awaken into the darkness that she had put him, however willingly he entered. Integra was in her office waiting for the second that he would be sent to her to go down the list of rules that he would have to abide by, which were more stricter for male vampires than they were for female vampires. Or so she had heard, but she had never seen anyone else besides her and Alucard, the only two vampires in a vampire hunting organization, which made her an outcast to both sides.

"How long will it take for him to wake up, master," asked the timid Seras as she tried not to notice his gaze at her through his sunglasses.

"I find it bad mannered for someone to ask questions and not look at the person the question is addressed to," said Alucard as he leaned closer to the wall. "But since it was last night and it's been two hours since the sun went down, I'd expect him to be up and about right now."

"Who put that there," came an angry shout as the sound of something being knocked over came into the other room where the above mentioned fledgling was.

"Well then I guess you should check that out, Police Girl," said Alucard as he vanished into the wall just as he would appear in front of people from time to time, it was just his manner to arrive anonymously.

Sighing, because she would rather do a thousand other things than what she had to do, but she made a choice and, reluctantly, she walked into her fledgling's room to find him observing himself in the mirror naked. A blush might have crossed her face, but vampires didn't blush, a thing she had found very useful for some moments this moment being one of them. The one habit that was very welcoming was the ability to tread lightly enough so that it made no sound, as if she were gliding on air, and the reason for that was no matter how many times she tapped her foot it would have all the volume of a blade of grass being cut in a grunge metal concert. She was beginning to see and advantage to dressing like her master, even though he always loved to make his presence known and she was more accustomed to getting by without being noticed. Plus, if she asked her master for a pair of boots he would probably press her to take the blood and she didn't even know if she was ready for that yet. In the end, that's what this whole fledgling issue was all about really, whether or not she was ready to become the no-life queen he had envisioned her to be and she was afraid that if she stopped being his fledgling, that would be the end. She would just be left alone to her own devices and he would probably go to Integra, the older, more knowledgeable woman who had always known Alucard.

"You can put your clothes on now, that is quite as much as I want to see of your body right now," declared Seras with her back turned to him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you come in, master," replied the fledgling as he started to place his clothes back on his bare chest, which was a bit impressive for someone who seemed like a total slacker. "I guess I should have expected that since vampires are said to have the ability to do that and I shouldn't be so indecent in front of a lady, especially when that lady is my master."

"That's quite alright, I was just coming into see how you were doing since you were just turned into a fledgling," said Seras as she sat down on his bed and she could have sworn his face went paler than it should or maybe it was just her imagination.

"I….I'm a vampire," asked the man astonished at being such a thing, but he then looked back at the mirror and he could see her reflection as well. "I guess that was just a myth, but am I really a vampire?"

"Look at your teeth," replied Seras as she found herself shocked at how passive this man was at being informed that he was now one of the bloodthirsty undead that graced horror movies and children's nightmares alike. "Anyway, I suppose this is all very new to you since you've obviously never been a vampire before, but you must know that you can never walk the daylight again or touch silver, both are death for you."

"This just seems so unreal, I mean I use to dream of being like Bela Lugosi and getting all the women with that eye thing. I don't suppose I have that ability do I?"

"Not at all, you lack the power of a full vampire to do such a thing and I'm sure that using such a thing on a woman would be against Hellsing policy and me or my master would be sent out to exterminate you immediately."

"I'm putting that under a mental note."

"What is your name," asked Seras as she stared into his red eyes with a bit of curiosity for the fledgling that she had just gained. "I've only heard that you're originally from America, which is why you don't speak with an Irish accent."

"My name is Brian Slocum, I'm of Irish decent and I transferred myself to Northern Irish police to track down the killer," replied Brian as he snapped to attention like a soldier.

"Tell me a bit about yourself," commanded Seras as she tried to fight back bursting out into a fit of laughter when he did his whole soldier routine.

"Well I was born in New York City, making a living near the harbor and I went through most of my life with half of my ass. When I started out as a cop, they had me mostly doing traffic, which sucked like hell, and eventually I was made into a detective. My first case was going after a killer who killed a little girl and dumped her body in one of the projects, that has got to be where I get my driving force from since anything else before then was done in the same manner as most of my life. I went into a lot of things during my time as a detective, like I took some martial arts, but I did more with kendo and wound up getting into metal works to make a sword. That's what led to my works in making guns, the most common being that revolver that I was carrying on me when you found me."

"Yes we have Walter looking over that right now, he also makes weapons," said Seras before getting up and walking to the door, making a gesture for him to come along. "Come on, Sir Integra Hellsing wants to talk to you so you know the rules. By the way, why did you transfer yourself to the police in northern Ireland?"

"One of the victims was my niece," replied Brian somberly as he followed her to the office of Integra Hellsing.

"You can leave us now, Seras," said a platinum blond bespectacled woman with blue eyes as she held up a cigar for her butler to light.

"But, Sir Hellsing, he's my fledgling," complained Seras, not wanting to leave her fledgling in fear that he might be killed right there to keep the vampire populace in Hellsing down.

"You have to go down to Walter and pick up his weapon, now leave us," said Integra as she stared at the fledgling with no emotion and watched the former police officer leave the room out of the corner of her eye. "I've just heard from Walter about his analyses of your weapon and he says that it's just pure genius, which means that he may ask for you to help him on the making of certain weapons when we need them. As a general rule, you will reframe from eating any of my men, and you are not to drink the blood of unwilling donors or victims that I have not authorized to be above the laws of man. You will be fed transfused blood every night and if you have any other needs be sure to notify us. Any leaving of these grounds will not be permitted without authorization by myself or you master in the case that it is not a mission. Your first mission will be done with the observance of your master and her master, who is also your immediate superior when your master or assigned captain is not present."

"I understand, Sir Hellsing," replied the fledgling as he bowed before her and was handed his gun by the butler who had black hair that was tied back into a ponytail and wore white gloves with his white dress shirt, black vest, black slacks, and red tie.

"My name is Walter C. Dornez, a retainer for the Hellsing family and also the weapons expert for the Hellsing organizations," said the butler as he introduced himself to Brian. "Might I add that your gun is one of the best pieces of work that I have seen for a revolver, despite the slight flaw of the barrel, but I have adjusted that so it should fire with better accuracy."

"Thank you Walter I am very grateful for your improvement and look forward to learning from you," replied Brian as he shook hands with the butler. "It's a bit odd being a vampire, I have to tell you."

"Well you better get used to it," said Walter as opened the door for him. "This is the first day of the rest of your life."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the characters of said manga/anime.

* * *

Aside from the heavy revolver that he kept in his pocket, Brian carried the standard assault rifle used by the Hellsing organization with silver rounds. The blood pack that he had been given had been left unattended to because he couldn't drink the blood. He'd put the blood pack to his mouth, but every time it came to his lip he couldn't take a bite into it. He couldn't take a sip of the dark red liquid in the pack, couldn't partake of the blood no matter how much his inner being wanted the blood. It was a forbidden fruit that if tasted would have some consequence of unknown proportions and he would find that he had changed into something terrible. He hoped that Seras wouldn't see, he'd hate have to disappoint her after she looked out for him for so long and for some reason he felt something for her, a love that he couldn't categorize. Every single thing up until then had seem so unreal, but right there was something that seemed so real that it was hard to tell if everything else about his life had been some fabrication. A dream within a waking dream that he could never wake up from and he would be left with a hunger for something that was wanted and unwanted, allowed, but at the same time forbidden to him. 

He didn't know how fast the transport vehicles moved, but they seemed to take so long as they moved towards the target or maybe it was just pre-mission jitters coming up to give him hell. It would be his first mission, but it wasn't that fact that made him annoying, it was the fact that this would be his first mission as a vampire. The vehicle stopped and was immediately unloaded of all the troops that were inside of it, one of them being Brian himself along with his master, who seemed to have something occupying her mind at the moment. The team made it's sweep of the outside, finding nothing there, but a few broken fences, meaning that the enemy was either more comfortable inside or were short in number. Either way the situation was favorable to Brian who was quickly being switched from different perspectives and abilities, like someone was pumping him with a steroid that lasted for a few seconds. Everything was confusing for the new fledgling and he was wondering which direction to choose when he was pulled in that direction by his own master, who seemed a bit frustrated with him for not getting to it.

* * *

Inside of the halls of the building, an abandoned factory, the pale moonlight lit up the walls with the most delicious visual bouquet that seemed so inviting to Seras. _Much like his eyes that night_, thought Seras as she walked on, but she stopped for a second. _Why did I just think that? That was just another one of those stupid thoughts I've been having lately__, most of them are about master now, but what can that mean? I can't actually be falling for master can I?_ It was then that she noticed the great detail at which her fledgling had stopped and looked around at, sometimes squinting other times his eyes were wide open._ He must be having problems adjusting to his new powers or at least he seems to be doing terrible with his eye sight._

"Is there a problem, Brian," asked Seras as she looked at her confused fledgling and watched him turn around sheepishly to shake his head. "You're eye sight must be adjusting, you just need to realize that you don't see like a human, you see like you have a third eye in your head, nothing more and nothing less. Even I had to learn that so don't get all embarrassed about that."

"You have feelings for Lord Alucard, do you not, master," asked Brian as he looked at her, he seemed so obedient like a puppy dog.

"What makes you think that," asked Seras defensively as she stepped toward him and Brian, never being the best expert on women stood his ground, even if it was his master he had to help her clear her mind. It just would have been more comfortable for him to have cowered back when he said what he said.

"I've seen the way you look at him, when he just stands there waiting for something," replied Brian as he stood his ground firmly and said those words without hesitation, adding, "And you seem to be thinking about him so much since he offered the blood to you, master. You want to take it, deep down inside even though you may think you don't want it you really do. There is something in your eyes that lit up when he offered the blood to you and he knows that sooner or later you will accept the blood from him and you and he will walk the night forever. In truth, you love him, but at the same time you only see yourself as his toy and think that Integra could be his real lover, the queen on his arms. The thing that keeps you from taking the blood is the fear that it would be the end of his interest in you."

Seras slapped him across the hall, the fledgling taken aback by the strength his master had. After she had done that she didn't know why she had done it, but what was done was done and all she could do now was help Brian to his feet.

"I'm sorry about that, I guess you just got far to the truth," said Seras as she held herself and looked at her fledgling. "I don't even know how he feels about me and he has always been by her side, the side of Integra, offering her the blood just as much as he offers me and there are times when I wonder if he has taken us both for a ride. This must truly be Alucard's power, to unleash something inside us females that makes us weak against his charm and soon we find ourselves flocking to his side, just to be with him, even if it were for just a night. I just don't want to give in for one night, I can't control the way I feel, but there is a part of me that wants it just like that."

"I swear, it seems Hellsing does better with soap operas than it does with hunting," said a voice from above them that belonged to a very cocky vampire who was standing above them with guns pointed, but as soon as he fired his weapons, his targets were out of his sight.

"Target twenty centimeters from the chandelier," called out Brian as he started firing his assault rifle at the vampire and fired off a burst of three bullets to buy his master the right amount of time for her to take a shot and fire. "Wait, I have ghouls, dead ahead."

"Take out the vampire while I fire an incendiary round at the third rank," ordered Seras as she slammed the round into the cannon while her fledgling ran ahead of her firing at the dodging vampire until he had turned around a corner out of sight. "Damn it, Brian, don't leave my sight."

Once she had dealt with the ghoul problem, Seras picked up her cannon and ran into the corner that her fledgling had gone, only to find Brian running while gunning down a vampire with a wound on his right arm. Strangely he seemed weaker than he should be and she wondered if he was weaker because she wasn't a full vampire when she bit him. Then it hit her with all the force of a freight train. _He's not consumed the blood that I gave him!_ She mentally kicked herself for not thinking about that possibility as she ran to assist him in his kill, her shots making sure to lure the vampire into his fire. As soon as the vampire jumped into his killzone, Brian lit up the creature of the night with a spray of bullets, all controlled despite the lack of pause during the spraying. It worked as the vampire had been turned into nothing but dust and Brian was able to sit down and relax before he felt the presence of something else. Jumping up, Brian was greeted by the sight of what seemed like a priest with what seemed like a priest.

'Iscariot," spat Seras as if it were some curse and that was all the indication that the priest was an enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Iscariot

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

Brian looked at the fair haired man who was holding out a gun pointed at them and behind him was a young Japanese woman dressed up in black Vatican attire, just like the fair haired man. From the reaction of his master, he could tell that these people were trouble, just like a cheetah was to its victim. The assault rifle in his hand was almost empty and he had only a full barrel from his revolver, but he could smell something from the fair haired man. He could smell the warm running blood that was in the man's body and he felt that all familiar hunger inside of him, just like when he saw the pack of blood. It was the same hunger that sought to claim the last of his humanity, but he wasn't ready to give that up just yet, he was too stubborn to do such a thing. Still, he knew that he couldn't keep it up as already he could feel his own will diminishing and a more animalistic hunger plaguing his body while he fought it. Yet he still found something so beautiful about both of them, something that he had never seen in humans when he was still living. It was their glow and their warmth that made them so desirable, so beautiful they were made all from the fact that their flame could be extinguish and such a flame had true warmth. His own flame had lost all of its light and with it, all its warmth.

"I know not who you two are, but if you are an enemy of my master then you are my enemy as well," said Brian as he brought his gun at level to the Iscariots as they were referred to as. Really, he only remembered that Iscariot was the last name of Judas, the disciple who betrayed Christ.

"Let me kill them Yumiko, I can take them out," said the fair haired man as he pointed the Glock 18 at Brian and Seras. The fair haired man was clean shaven, unlike Brian whose facial hair seemed to have grown and groomed itself into a neat small beard. His hair was blond and he seemed to be younger than Brian by at least a decade or so. Just like the Japanese woman with long raven hair and a nice pair of ample breasts, but Brian was more concerned with the katana that she carried and he wondered ow good she was with it.

"We were only sent to kill the vampires causing trouble, stand down," commanded the woman referred to as Yumiko. "Those are our orders, Santino."

"Those are your orders," muttered Santino before he charged Brian with his gun firing, sending a bullet right into his abdomen, but it was only a regular bullet so Brian could just ignore the pain and slam Santino into the floor.

"Wait stop," shouted Yumiko as she brought her sword forward to block Brian from Santino, but Brian knocked the sword out of her hand and then tried to knock her out with a chop to the back of the neck. Yumiko, however, was more trained and after realizing she had been disarmed, kicked Brian into a wall and the picked up her sword and prepared herself for an attack. Brian took one of the swords from the rack and attacked Yumiko with it, his mind long lost to the blood lust and Yumiko understood that fact wholly. She didn't hold back as she attacked him, slashing and cutting at him with quickness and precision, but Brian's autopilot made the best counterattacks, even with a European long sword. It was a bit awkward since Brian had only learned with katana, but the blood crazed side adapted to the situation and soon Yumiko could see that he was becoming a bigger threat than she had thought. Even though she was trained to hunt such monsters and creatures of the night, she still understood that she was human and a fledgling could still be stronger than her.

That is when Santino started firing at the fledgling with his normal bullets before the chamber went empty and then he remembered that he was supposed to use the bullets doused in holy water. During the course of the time between his mission in Syriana and his current mission he had left one of the regular clips in the Glock instead of putting in the special bullets. Santino was kicking himself as he started firing at the now alerted Brian who found the ability to dodge bullets to be something more than fiction as he jumped from wall to wall like some acrobatic. All of those abilities that Brian had never bothered to hone to its greatest potential were now at the level they could have been had he paid attention to honing them. Brian found it easy to dodge the bullets, get close enough to Santino to kick his gun away and then pin him down and leave his throat exposed to the open air. The fledgling brought his fangs up to where they were grazing Santino's skin, but before he could sink them in he felt his since of humanity flowing back into him. He couldn't do it, no matter how much his body craved the blood; he knew this was one line that even he was not supposed to cross as told by Integra unless she had ordained the person beyond human law and she had not done so.

"Watch out, Brian," shouted Seras, but it was too late and he was impaled on twin knifes through the center of his chest.

"Anuther pet of the Hellsing organization," said a blond man with a flat top and glasses dressed in priest robes, just like the man and woman. "Anuther thang fur me t' kill."

"I believe you are getting ahead of yourself, Anderson," said the voice of Alucard as a gun shot rang out and destroyed both of the knives in Anderson's hands. "You should go take the boy out of here. Even though my fledgling's fledgling didn't partake of his prescious blood, the boy is suffering from a broken wrist and internal bleeding."

"He's right, Father Anderson, Santino hasn't been bitten," confirmed Yumiko as she checked the throat. "Though I don't know why a monster would do such a thing."

"I'm a vampire, but even I have a conscience," said Brian with a slight chuckle before his vision started to cloud and he felt the blades being pulled out of him. He was now being stared at by an angry Seras while the Iscariots left out the door.

"You didn't drink your blood pack did you," asked Seras as she looked at him with a scolding face, she was going to scold him and she was so much younger than him. "I know that you have some reservations about drinking blood, but you made the choice your own damn self, you twat, so you should at least be able to stop acting like a cunt and drink it. When you go out for a mission with another team, they won't be waiting for you to grow the minimals and drink the blood, they will die because you couldn't do it. The next time you go out on a mission without drinking blood you will be punished by either myself or Master Alucard. Am I understood?"

"Yes, master, I am sorry for my failing," said Brian and he felt his chest close up by itself; he at least had the energy to do that.

* * *

"That was quite some talking to you gave him," said Alucard as he materialized next to Seras from thin air and she felt his penetrating aura surround her body. He truly was a creature of desire; he was practically a god of desire. "It made a fire in my loins."

"Tell me, isn't that what you once said to Lady Integra," asked Seras as she tried to brush off his obvious flirting, but he had a charm to him that she wondered how Integra kept from falling victim to it like so many other woman had.

"Oh, is there something wrong with my little Seras, did I interfere when I wasn't supposed to," asked Alucard as if he was talking to a child or puppy, that tone that was both mocking and sexual at the same time. "I did feel your enjoyment to see me and might I say you did have some naughty thoughts about my body."

"Don't tell me you were listening in on my thoughts when we were in the old house," said Seras, feeling a bit naked by this unveiling. She decided that she would change the focus onto him. "Those were just musings, I'm sure you yourself have thoughts like that about my own body."

"Yes actually I have," replied Alucard as he took a step closer and whispered into her ear, "I've always wondered how you would feel from the inside of your vaginal walls."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Possession

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing nor do I own much of anything. Please read and review though.

* * *

It was red and unlike what he had expected from medical plasma, it was very warm, Walter must have heated the drink before he had brought it. Brian spent a good bit fighting himself off from drinking it because he was still afraid, but as soon as it grew too unbearable for him, he grabbed the pack and bit into it, tasting the blood that oozed out into his mouth, the warm delicious blood. In that brief momnt he was owned by the blood and before he could stop himself he had drank every last bit of it. Sighing at having done the necessary act, Brian sat down in his chair and looked around the room as he waited for something to do. That was when something caught his nose, a scent that was very familiar and for some reason he could tell that it was a liquid, though what was even odder he could tell that it was coming from his master. Maybe it was the fact that he was her fledgling and that made her like his mother, but he had a connection to her and somehow he could tell that the scent he was catching was something else.

"_Do not worry __yourself__, fledgling,"_ said Alucard's voice inside of his head and Brian nearly jumped out of his skin. "_Your master is just fine and she is right now attending to her own master, but for the moment you should try finding some way of amusing yourself for the next five hours that you have._"

* * *

(**Author's note: this is a sex scene so if you don't like it then scroll down to the next line.)**

Seras was unable to notice that her fledgling was sensing her as she was distracted by the skillful hands of Alucard that were playing all over her body under her Hellsing uniform. She tried to suppress all her moaning in her throat, but at the same time she couldn't fight it any longer at her master started to nip gently at her neck. Her mind was on antoher plane of existence that was only a cloud of pleasure, higher than cloud nine, hell she was higher than cloud 100, but she was still burning to go higher. He was having that affect on her, the same affect he had on her most of the time when he would turn his eyes on her and it seemed as if she could draw her into his world of mystery just like he did most women.

Dracula, that's who she most compared her master to because he reminded her of that dark creature that she had always had a crush on during her childhood and even her teenage years. At first it was just that constant wanting to get into the heart of a heartless creature, to know what secrets were held behind the ultimate being of mystery, but over time as she grew in her knowledge about sex it was the idea of a tall handsome man coming to sweep her off her feet. Maybe going through so many traumas during the early years of her life had caused her to think strangely, but she was always attracted to creatures of the night for some reason and she would have fantasies of being Dracula's bride. These dreams were very wet dreams that would often have her wishing that they were real before she turned red and shook those dreams away. Then she met Alucard and the dreams started to change as she grew to know him more and more. He probably got into her dreams at night, just like he would get into her head and then he would play games with her that would bring pleasure to her body before she woke up and realized that she was soaked.

Now as she was experiencing this much pleasure from him she just couldn't give up her own desires and she moaned his name, begging for more from him. A smirk spread across Alucard's face as he started to unbutton her uniform until her blouse was removed, allowing her chest to spill out before Alucard grasped them firmly with his hand and started to play with them through the fabric of her black bra. A wave of pleasure hit her and she was going wild as her tounge hung out of her mouth and then she could feel another soothing feeling on her neck, his teeth digging into her flesh, but it felt oh so good.

His hands were reaching farther downwards and she was only begging him to go faster, which he did do as he brushed his index finger against the front of her black panties. Without even thinking about consequences, she ripped her own skirt off and then begged for him as herown hands started to fumble with his own buttons. Alucard laughed as he used his own power to transform his brown blazer into a mist and it settle over on the coat hanger along with his shirt and all he was left in was his black slacks that Seras removed instantly. His fingers were drawing circles around the front and she felt a mix of joy and anger, the joy from the fact that Alucard was touching her and the anger because he wasn't touching her more.

"I hope that you are ready, Police Girl," said Alucard as he removed her panties and she jumped up int her arms as he held her and set his mouth onto her breast, making sure that he did not mare her perfect nipples with his fangs and she let out a call as he finally thrust into her and she felt a bit of pain at losing her virginity, but it was quickly replaced by pleasure.

"Oh yes, Master, I'm so happy that you are making love to me," shouted Seras as she lay back on the bed that Alucard set her on and waited for him to continue, even though he took his time.

When he finally started he was so amazing, thrusting with a speed and strength that women dreamt of feeling and men dreamt of having. She kissed him deeply, a slight hint of her blood on his lips, but that was only exciting to her and it was all so pleasurable to her that she was screaming out loud enough to be heard by everybody. Alucard didn't even bother putting up a sound barrier in the room because he wanted everyone to hear that he had claimed Seras Victoria. Seras didn't know if she could last much longer with the way she was being screwed and the sheer length of his manhood was enough to make a horse feel jealous. White was coming into her vision as he fucked her continuously and she thought that he would never cease pleasing her, even after he came he would just keep going on until eternity. She wished he would because that would be the one thing that she would always want, to be his Seras, to be his woman. For the first time her dream was becoming a reality, she was becoming Dracula's bride and then she could feel that edge building up into her and she tried to hold in the scream, but Alucard didn't want her to keep it in.

"Come for me, my Seras, let your screams of pleasure echo to the heavens," whispered Alucard and that was enough to set her off.

AAAALLLLUUUUCCCCCCAAAAARRRRRDDDDDD," shouted Seras as she reached her climax and when she had settled she noticed that he still wasn't finished and then it began again until she lost count of how many times he had made her cum, how many times he had made her his.

* * *

Brian was glad when sunset finally came because he could find nothing to do but try and practice swordsmanship and make the occasional gun but it was too difficult when the shouts of his master and her master could be heard throughout the castle. As he climbed out of his coffin he saw that a blood pack was waiting for him in ice now instead of being heated, he suppose getting use to warm plasma would make him hunger for something more. He popped most of his bones into place and then saw that there was a summons for him. He finished his meal and then ran to the Lady Hellsing's room where he was stopped by Walter.

"Her ladyship would like speak with you on certain matters," said Walter before he moved out the way and let Brian enter the room, wondering what was awaiting him and he was surprised to see that standing next to her was the Japanese woman from the Iscariot organization, the one named Yumiko.

_This doesn't sound like an ideal __mission_, thought Brian as he walked in and heard the door close behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hellsing 6: Alliance of Today

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

The room had relatively low lighting, like the atmosphere of a horror movie and he could see all the makings of one right before him, but he was the monster this time so it wasn't in the least bit worrying to him. Except he heard that the Lady Integra Wingates Hellsing was a superb shot and was not harmless even though she was fairly young for her position. Also having the monster to end all monsters at her beck and call, Alucard, was something that also made it hard for him to picture her as a damsel in distress from the way she smoked her cigarette and looked at him. Integra was a fairly beautiful woman who possessed great intelligence and during the night he had the pleasure of wandering into her personal library and found that she had a great many volumes of great classics including, oddly, special leather bound copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula. It seemed a bit of a paradox or some form of irony that the book which he now knew to be a detail of the defeat of Dracula and over time he had come to suspect that Alucard could be that very same Vampire Lord, but kept his peace to himself.

The Japanese woman he had fought back in Northern Ireland was standing there in the room looking at everything with a mixture of disgust and great reverence, though Hellsing and Iscariot were bitter rivals, they still had a sense of respect for the other. Brian knew that and so he gave the woman every bit of respect, but he knew they figured they would never be the best of friends or even remotely like each other for that matter. He also knew that no one would even let Father Anderson in or get close to the mansion with a fifty yard pole because of the human operatives he killed, something that neither side had ever done. Truly the new leader of Iscariot was growing arrogant and was more like one of the kings of the crusade who set out with the belief that there army would conquer the Turks because they fought for God.

Brian had once believed in God, went to church and preached a whole lot about things and such, but as time went on he found that his faith was declining and he questioned everything. He decided later on in his life, with the pale glow of a hotel room he saw that he was going to live his life through not worrying about whether he was going to heaven or hell. Nothing really interested him and all he looked for in life was something to help quench his thirst. Now as a vampire his sexual drive was given a slight curve and he felt a bit more intoxicated by the presence of a woman. There was something so attractive about the Japanese woman that he never knew, something that accented all beauty within the two women and he noticed it was unexplained warmth that they somehow possessed.

"What is thy bidding, my Lady," said Brian as he bowed before Integra and he could feel the eyes of the Japanese woman looking him up and down. _Length is eight inches, two inches above average, which is the only thing about me that has been above average_, thought Brian snidely in his mind, but he kept it in his mind because he would offend Integra if he said it.

"It seems that the Iscariots wish to have an understanding with us," replied Integra as she picked up a paper and then placed it down, usually meaning that the person who wrote it took the time to write down fanciful bull shit that would make any woman of Integra's status vomit. "It seems that there are further problems in other parts of the world, mainly Ireland, which has been seeing an increase in freak chip vampires. These vampires mostly generate from Southern Ireland, but there have been frequent occasions of them popping up in Northern Ireland under Crown control. The Vatican has been so kind as to lend us the support of one of their operatives and Father Anderson will not be allowed in Northern Ireland so you have nothing to worry about from him. I'm sending you in because Alucard wishes some time alone to help Seras with the new abilities that she is discovering and other matters that I myself must admit are far beyond my area of comprehension. You are being sent out there with an operative from the Vatican, feel free to introduce yourself."

"That won't be necessary I have already met Ms. Yummie, if I'm not wrong on my memory," said Brian as he nodded towards the Japanese woman that he had been briefed on by Walter and other orderlies. "How is the boy, Santino, last I saw he kept adding –ko to you name for some reason?"

"He's fine but it will be a while before he can do much," said Yummie as she glared at Brian, remembering the pain that was caused by his beating Santino most unmercifully. "How is that wound Father Anderson gave you?"

"Oh it's healed right up and I feel just fine, unlike others," said Brian as he stretched out his hand to show it.

"Will the both of you stop fighting like you are children," said Integra in her low and dangerous voice that sounded as if she was a few minutes away from calling down Alucard to shoot them both dead and drink their blood. "I am aware of your past meeting and the manner in which you both met, but that is the past and right now the only thing that we should concern ourselves with is the problem that is happening right now. You both will be working together even if it kills you and you will both follow my orders or Brian, you'll be removed and left to fend for yourself while you, Yummie, will be excommunicated from the Church. So I assume we have an understanding now, don't we?"

"Yes," replied the both of them before turning to the other and glaring.

"Good," said Integra before she stamped her cigar out and pointed to the door. "You both will be leaving tonight and will be taking base at a summer home that we have there."

"You have a summer home in Ireland," asked Brian as he turned from the door to face Integra and she just gave him a look that said, "you couldn't possibly understand."

"We have many summer homes for this very purpose unless you wish to stay within the home of some random person though I might warn you that they often open every corner," said Integra as she went back to looking out the window. As soon as Brian and Yummie left the room she looked back to see the master vampire making his grand entrance to the room. "Are you sure that this is wise letting him go with her? She does have more experience than him and has been trained to do many things that mere police haven't been trained to do."

"You must remember how Seras performed when called for the task, the training wheels must be taken off immediately or else he'll get use to them," reasoned Alucard as he stepped forward into the moonlight to reveal that he was only dressed in his pants and dress shirt, the top buttons not fastened. "But this is something that must be done as you and I both know, if he is ever to become a proper servant of the Hellsing family."

"He won't be any good to us dead though," replied Integra and she looked at Brian's file, not wanting to look at the pale delicate flesh that was revealed from under the shirt. "You're under dressed for today, what marks the occasion for this?"

"Oh nothing, just the occasion in which I make my fledgling mine forever," said Alucard matter-of-factly and he could see there was a flash of jealousy in her eyes that made him smirk. "My do you look beautiful in the pale moonlight."

"Oh really, and how does Seras look in the sheets of your bed," asked Integra sharply as she started looking through the papers and when she came to the physical examination and pictures of Brian a grin spread across her face. _Two can play at your game, __Alucard_ "Oh my, he does have an impressive build on him and the pale flesh does leave a nice look of nobility to it, very dashing. He is a very beautiful, handsome man, wouldn't you say Alucard?"

"Yes he does transition well into a vampire, but I do not have much of an eye when it comes to men," said Alucard from right next to her and Integra was taken aback by how close he had gotten so suddenly that she could feel the blush coming on. "I'm more observant of the female species, like you Integra with your very smooth skin and lovely hair."

"I see, I hope you are not trying to start another harem again with us," said Integra as she moved her head back a bit so that the hair fell out of his hand. "You cannot have one if you plan to give them the dark gift and I will not be toyed with like you are trying to do right now."

"I'm not doing that and the choice was made I'm afraid Integra," said Alucard as he placed his hand on her own. "We both know that whatever feelings we had for each other could never be because I am meant to be your servant and if I did dominate you then what would happen to the Hellsing family."

"Duty is the only thing that can come between us," said Integra and she hated that she had to say it because she had said it once before when Alucard and her were so close to doing something that was forbidden. "That is the real reason why I lost to her, because she was willing to go where I wasn't. I couldn't brave my way through the complications and obstacles that would be waiting for me had I ever done that. When will you be giving her the blood?"

"I've given her a choice, a chance to choose if she wants to go farther in the darkness with me," replied Alucard as he sat back and wondered how he could be right where he was, about to take his No Life Queen. "Though I would be less concerned with the Iscariots betraying us and more concerned with Brian's new sexual hunger. He's just started realizing it and there may be a chance that he might try seducing the young Paladin or raping her, depending on how able he is to control it."

"Where do you plan to take her then," asked Integra, her voice going a bit low as her eyes wondered to him and he just gave her a smirk.

"To my old home and my old castle."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trust.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

"Well it's about damn time," said Brian as he got out of his coffin that he had been flown during the day so that the Vatican could feel secure that Brian wouldn't eat anyone on board during the flight.

"You complain a lot for a vampire," said Yummie as she watched him stretch himself out like a cat, a very dangerous that cat that if she lost sight of he might kill her. "Do not try anything that will get you killed because I'm not in the mood to hesitate for one second."

"This interaction between the both of us will go a lot better if you stop acting hostile towards me," said Brian as he took a look into his surroundings. "You try being put into baggage claim and we'll see if you come out bright and cheerful. I may be a vampire but I can still feel pain and I can still feel emotion, otherwise I'd have drunk that boy's blood when I had the chance."

"Say what you will, but you are still a creature of darkness and we cannot let you exist in this world," replied Yummie as she shifted her sword under her nun's robes. "For now, the only reason I am letting you live is because there is a mutual agreement that we will not interfere nor attack each other, but if that is ever broken we will destroy you without hesitation."

"That is when the queen decides so and you're all only human, while we are special because we have been given a great power that is kept alive by our mystery. Your Vatican will not overstep its grounds now that its power of influence has been weakened by scandals within the church and the vast number of people turning to science."

"The Catholic church has been around since before the time of your master and will continue after him and your damn queen!"

"That is enough from both of you, you are under obligation of a mission, not a contest of who has the better organization," said the watcher from Hellsing who was looking over the plan with the watcher from Iscariot.

"Keep your pet under control, I don't want him getting blood crazy and becoming a problem later on," said the watcher from Iscariot. "Our plan is to have Yummie walking around the area that the attacks have occurred while your pet will go out and see if he can fit in with his own kind."

"My name is not pet," said Brian as he walked up the watcher, his voice very low. "Second, he is not in command, I am the one who you have to deal with and if you don't like it you can get back on the plane. Now that we have that out of the way I am not quite sure that they will take the bait since they are bound to know Iscariot in this part so I believe that we should wait until I have successfully infiltrated the group."

'The infiltration will be very risky," said the Hellsing watcher as he looked at Brian, but Brian merely shrugged.

"No one else can get that close and getting close will mean that we could all be going back to our homes instead of having a few unfortunate souls," replied Brian as he carried his coffin to the basement. "I would not wish to be disturbed unless something important happens while I'm cleaning my gun, at midnight I'll start my infiltration."

The basement was built like a bomb shelter with a sealed metal door and weapons on the cold grey walls of the basement that were mostly modern except for a few that were dated back to the second world war. It was the perfect place to clean his revolver especially since the walls kept the sounds out making it quiet and peaceful so he could concentrate on taking the revolver apart. His nimble hands made quick work of the gun and in a matter of seconds it was taken apart and he began to move his brush along the revolving cylinder, cleaning out the gun powder from the discharged rounds. Revolvers were a sign of security for him, very reliable guns that didn't jam on him and could be easily fixed in case of a misfire due to the mechanism and revolving cylinder. Red eyes peered over the cold steel of the barrel to check for any signs of dirt or gunpowder in the barrel and after being satisfied that it was cleaned properly, he moved onto the small parts of the gun to make sure it was all clean. He had started at 9:00 P.M. and finished at 11:00 P.M. so he had time to look over at the other weapons in the room. His eyes wondered over to a pair of golden handled lugers that he noticed had a modification to their caliber so that they were much stronger than the normal lugers.

* * *

The old castle stood alone in the back drop of what use to be Trannsylvania, a reminder of the old country that was filled with ghouls and other beings of nightmare during its time, but no longer was it haunted by its past. The castle was the only thing left of its mystery, of its enchantment at the behest of the king who once walked its halls and later, the beast which spilled blood on its floors. It was all Alucard had left of his little piece of that home, and it made him sad because in retrospect it was just a memory, just a thought that was in the back of his head, a lot like his own memories. Something of the coldness of the halls made him feel at peace, as if everywhere else was someplace where he didn't belong, save for Hellsing manor. After two centuries someone was walking the halls of the castle and after some number of centuries that he couldn't remember, a woman was walking the halls right by his side as he claimed his throne once again. Only this girl wasn't one of the other Draculina's that he took as mere servants and company when he needed it, this one meant something more to him than the other ones that were there, in fact she was the queen. _Seras Victoria, No Life Queen_, thought Alucard with a smirk on his face at the thought of it and he carried Seras up to the main coffin chamber, the very one that he had used when he had once ruled there filled with his earth.

"Carrying her over the threshold aren't you," said a voice and Alucard looked shock to see a familiar face gracing the halls of the castle, a youth with long silver hair that made him look very feminine if not for the scar over his right eye that seemed to contrast his otherwise androgynous face.

"The bird of Hermes is my name," quoted the youth as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face and Alucard smiled at this.

"Eating my wings to make me tame," replied Alucard with a smile. "I am glad that not all of my servants were killed, though I don't see how you managed to escape the massacre of my servants by the hands of Abraham van Hellsing."

"When the servants were being destroyed I had the great fortune to be stabbed by Harker," replied the youth as he bowed before Alucard. "The man was still weak from you drinking his blood so that I was able to get away, but he did pierce my chest bone so that I suffer from bouts of pain from time to time. Would you like me to carry her to your room for you?"

"It is alright, Renfield, I will carry her the rest of the way," said Alucard as he carried her into his bed chambers in the bottoms of the castle that was right next to the water springs that flowed from the stone into a river. "My beautiful Seras."

She smiled as she brought her hand up to his face and stroked his cheek with a bit of tenderness and then looked at the youth standing in the doorway as he polished and put on his glasses that were black rimmed. He dressed in very ancient clothes that looked dated back to the nineteenth century, but they looked very neat, almost like the 19th century counterpart to Walter's clothing. He looked very young despite the age of his own clothing and she could see that his red eyes were the mirror image of her own. He was a vampire.

"My dear Seras, please let me introduce you to Jack Renfield, my head retainer," announced Alucard as he pointed toward the youth and the youth gave a deep respectful bow, as if she were royalty.

"I will leave you now, sir, as I believe you would like to have other things to do before dawn then have me stand here," said Renfield as he walked off, stopping and turning at the door to bow before he walked out, still facing his lord.

* * *

Brian was enjoying some good luck so far with an easy infiltration into a gang of vampires just by walking up to them and revealing himself to be a fellow vampire. It was a bit risky being out there and it was made even more risky by the fact that the nun, Yummie, was shadowing him to make sure that he was staying on task and not betraying them. He noticed how sometimes she would be klutzy while other times she would be very tough and violent, a sign of split personality disorder. The smell of smoke filled the air as he noticed one of the vampires pulling out a pack of cigarettes and he looked at where they were going. Supposedly he was being taken to someone who could help him get stronger and get him some power in the world while also enjoying a chance to get all the virgins he wanted, provided he do a good job. M

"So how far are we going to go," asked Brian as he motioned for another cigarette.

"Don't worry," said one of the vampires as he put his arm around Brian's shoulder. "The Captain will be waiting for us when we get there and then you're in good with Millennium if you can impress him."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: More than a Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

Walter seemed to wonder about the dangers of the mission that Seras's fledgling had been sent on without the benefit of Seras as his backup and with a member of Iscariot to boot. If he wasn't careful, he might wind up captured by Millennium, after which a number of possible scenarios could happen, none of them in the least bit appealing to Walter. In the end he would have to trust that Integra's judgment was on the ball as he had always done, but he was hoping that Brian would become the Hellsing family weapons manufacturer after him since he did show promise in the field. As the tea mixed in the pot, Walter wondered if there was anything he could have missed on Millennium, perhaps an operative that he had forgot to mention or anything that had strangely been omitted from his mind like the existence of Millennium itself had been after the attack upon the base. There was something very odd about the entire incident that an enemy of Hellsing would be able to get so far in the home of Integra, it meant that there had to be a leak somewhere in the Hellsing organization or worse, the Round Table. The thought was something very terrifying to Walter in itself and then he thought what if there were two operatives, one in the Round Table and the other in the Hellsing organization itself, maybe one that was being controlled by a chip. Walter had never given it much thought, but he knew that he had to be sure that he wasn't a liability to Integra so he went to the medical wing of the Helsing organization to be sure his loyalty was not in question.

"Yes Captain, I assure you that he is a hundred percent ready to be a member of Millennium," said the freak chip vampire as he looked at the large stoic commander of Millennium's werewolf forces, the only real werewolf in the entire organization. "He's got strength, I've seen it myself when I saw him kick a car clear through a parking lot and then just went walking on, leaving a few scared coppers there to piss their trousers like a bunch of pansies."

The captain said nothing, he merely gave Brian a card and then pointed towards the door, an obvious sign that he meant for him to leave, along with the freak chip vampires he came in with. Not wanting to overstay his welcome or lead onto the fact that he was an operative of Hellsing, Brian turned around and made his way to the door before a hand shot out right past his face and grabbed one of the vampires by the neck. Without a word, the Captain, as he was called, pulled out a Mauser C96 pistol right over the vampire's heart and pulled the trigger. A loud bark erupted in the air as the smoking gun spoke its final judgment on the vampire, that judgment being death. The others didn't even bother to ask or do anything about it, apparently the Captain was more than just a rank holder as he stood there towering over every being in that room. A smiling figure appeared from behind the towering mountain of muscle and silence that was the Captain, a pudgy man with glasses on his face as he picked up a glass of wine and started to drink it, grinning at the carnage that had just occurred in front of him. The man was an obvious eccentric in just his simple mannerisms that made him a very annoying short man that Brian took an immediate disliking to before he noticed that the man was obviously the superior as far as rank was concerned.

"Das was good, Captain, I would like to see how our new replacement will do tomorrow," said the man as he revealed himself to be wearing an insignia on the sleeve of his tan sports coat, the rank of major in the SS. "I hope that you will be there on time because you seem to have obvious talent and are very capable of causing pain and hurt to others."

"Yes I will be there," replied Brian as he started to walk out and got a bad taste in his mouth from breathing the same air as that man.

* * *

Oddly enough, the door to the summer home was not locked when Brian got there, which made him very worried when he saw it and as he got further into the room he could see that other operatives from Hellsing were there, all dressed in combat gear as they started arguing with people in what appeared to be Priest robes. _Iscariot_, thought Brian with an immediate distaste in his mouth and he walked over to where the operatives were, strangely finding the arguments to fall quickly to silence as soon as he entered the room. The attention put Brian on alert status as he now saw a mixture of concern and hate from the crow, the concern from the Hellsing operatives and the hate from the Iscariot operatives who looked like they were on the verge of shooting at him. In the front of the Hellsing operatives was Integra Wingates Hellsing and Father Anderson, both seemed to be arguing over him with an angry Yumie.

"Hellsing Operative Brian Slocum reporting for duty, Lady Hellsing," saluted Brian as he snapped to attention and he only went at ease when Integra gave him the order to do so.

"I wunder, ef ya cun tell us, whut happened to the priest who followed ya," asked Anerson as he glared menacingly at Brian, but Brian stayed his ground as he thought of all the reasons why he would be addressed in that manner by the Scottish Anderson.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about or referring to as I have just returned from meeting with the Captain," replied Brian as he looked from Anderson to his employer, Integra.

"The Iscariot operative you two were sent with have been killed and their blood drained," announced Integra as she stepped aside to show Brian the horrified looking corpse of the Iscariot operative. "It seems that he was the one tracking you and as soon as you got to a certain point he was attacked and killed by an unknown assailant using a gun of the same caliber of your own, which brings us to the very difficult task of determining whether you are innocent or not."

"Well if I shot him then I would have to drink his blood and from what I have read about vampires like my master, that would have to be noticed by her," said Brian, but before he could say more Yumie cut in.

"But your master takes care of you and we have no way of determining whether or not he could do it since he is not here," retorted Yumie as she stamped her foot down and Brian only laughed at this.

"My master isn't Alucard, but Seras Victoria, which shows how ill informed you are," said Brian as he leaned forward but he found someone getting in front of him, that someone being Anderson.

"Still, ya got our man killt by the enemy and as such ya are responsible enough," said Anderson as he brought his blade out to make an attack at Brian, but before his blade could touch its mark, a long black barrel intercepted it held by a materializing phantom in the darkness.

"Really, Anderson, is that any way to behave when you are in the presence of a lady," said Alucard as he appeared out of the darkness with Seras Victoria right beside him. "Besides, his master is here to tell you whether or not it was her pet that killed your men."

"Well, Seras, it is up to you," said Integra as she continued to smoke the cigar in her mouth and she let out a puff of relief when she saw Seras shake her head from side to side.

"He hasn't consumed any blood besides the plasma that he is fed regularly, but there seems to be a small gap in his memory though," said Seras as she looked at Brian strangely. "There was some form of interference when you crossed a certain point and from that I should determine that an outside force was trying to look into your mind, but I managed to push it back."

"If that is so then I believe that our entire investigation may be too dangerous for us to go through with or else we will be walking right into a trap," declared Integra as she sighed at having to pull out so soon, but at least they had been able to get some faces identified with Millennium. "To make up for the loss of your operative we will have Brian escort you off, Anderson."

"Don't ya go worryin' about me," replied Anderson as he pulled his blade back into his coat, a sign of defiance against the offer, no matter how kind it was he wasn't going to accept it from a Protestant. "But ya can escort Yumie t' her plane as a start to repaying the debt you owe t' us."

"The death of your operative is not a matter of debt to us after the attack on two of our operatives," declared Integra, not pausing in the intimidating presence of the tall man who was standing right in front of her. "I do give him such orders only to extend hospitality, but I do warn you that it only extends to a certain point that you shouldn't test, Father Anderson."

"I'd also watch your words to her in front of me, or else there will be a lot more casualties to the Iscariot organization," said Alucard as he disappeared without a trace, along with Seras, and his place was a youth with white hair, glasses, and dressed like a servant would in the 1800's.

"Master Alucard left me to make sure that you have a safe journey back to Hellsing manor," said the youth as he bowed very low and respectively to Integra. "Shall I take you to your car, Countess?"

"Yes that would be very well," replied Integra and she then turned to Brian. "Will you be joining me back to Hellsing manor or will you escort Yumie?"

"It is very poor in manors for a gentleman to leave a lady walking alone at night," said Brian as he snapped to attention. "I will escort Sister Yumie to her plane and drive her there."

* * *

Yumie was unhappy that she was being driven to the airport by the vampire from Hellsing whom she detested most, especially when he seemed to be very silent and courtly towards her as if he was trying to be sarcastic in his kindness. She was aware that many vampires were noble in their manors and only freak chip vampires were without manors, but she couldn't stand the way that he acted like a perfect gentleman. In fact when he kept on referring to her as "Ms. Yumie" she had to force herself from taking out her sword and trying to cut through the seat into his heart, even though he would know the gleam and shift his body a bit so that it would miss his heart. It also didn't help that he was given some of the more handsome factors of the vampires, with his very pale skin that seemed to grace a bearded face. Yumie hated vampires because they were a reminder that she was a woman and like all women she sometimes had needs that were human and against the Cloth.

"Ms. Yumie, is it cold back there," asked Brian as he let one eye look into the rear view mirror, a habit that he had developed after being bitten that was probably as a reaction to his lazy eye. "I could turn the heater up if you'd like."

"No thank you, just keep driving," was the reply from Yumie. "And please don't address me as Ms. Yumie, I am still a nun and you will address me by the proper title."

"My apologies, Sister Yumie," said Brian before he made a turn right into the large visible form of the Captain. "I'm sorry to have to leave you right now, Sister Yumie, but I believe it would be best if I took care of this. I will also, with many apologies, have to ask you to drive yourself to somewhere safe."

"No I am also a part of this and it was a fellow priest that they killed," said Yumie as she started to unbuckle her seatbelt, but she found that Brian had already unbuckled his own and had locked all doors before hitting her on the back of the neck to render her unconscious and then climbed out of the car.

"Well Captain, I believe this is something that you have come for," said Brian as he took his revolver out of its holster on his side and spun it in his hand before bringing it to the ready. "I don't know who will win from this but I will try my best."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Disappearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

It had been a full month since they had lost contact with Brian and Seras couldn't help but stay near the telephone just in case they would call, but she knew that they wouldn't. She was just acting like a mother who had lost her child out in the big scary world and she was hoping that some police officer would be there to call and tell her that her child was safe, but she knew it was more than likely that Brian was dead. It was the hardest thing for her to accept because she held special place in her heart for her very own fledgling, which she had created and treated just like a child, despite only a year passing. He had come at the wrong time, but then again the whole problem started because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time at the wrong place when that vampire had struck and he had done the noble thing and allowed himself to be shot so Seras could finish the vampire for good.

Brian was a hard worker when he wasn't lazy, but he was obedient and never had she had to talk ill of him after she had chastised him for not drinking his blood like a proper vampire. To Seras, Brian was like a son and she was the loving mother, while Alucard was the very grim father that would help Brian come to terms with himself and then inform Brian of the history of things that she did not know. The real person who had been Brian's mentor was Walter, who had taught him hand to hand combat and how to improve his skills in making guns.

Seras couldn't help but wonder what they were doing to him now or if he was even alive right now, or if he was just a floating pile of ash in the Thames River. Walter had been admitted to the hospital to check for a brain washing chip implanted into his brain and had to be out of action for a few days while one of the orderlies took over his business. She lay there in the bed of Alucard, a place where his servant had made especially for her with very soft pillows that her sensitive skin was able to pick up while she lay down on them. The link between the two was cloudy and it never seem to end, but there was also the investigation that was being looked over by one of the detectives in the missing in action department, a registered werewolf who had very bad vices, chain smoking being one of them while the other was his obsessive compulsion to decide between two things with a flip of the coin. It had gotten so bad that he would sometimes just flip the coin in his hand for no reason.

"He is getting closer to finding your fledgling, of that I am sure," said Alucard as he laid on the bed next to her, showing an uncharacteristic side of caring that he seemed unable to show sometimes. "His nose is probably the most sensitive thing about him, whereas his skin is so hard and its nerves are so unresponsive that he can lose an arm and not realize it. I suppose that's the reason why he is masochist; he likes to feel pain to remind him that he still has a soul or something like that."

"Yes but the more time it takes to find him, the more horrible things could happen to him," replied Seras as she tried to brush those thoughts aside, but was surprised to find that the phone in the room was ringing. The only person who had that number was Lady Integra Hellsing herself."

* * *

The man who was the head investigator for the Hellsing Foundation was a young man with beautiful face; some would have called him cute if it wasn't for the Chelsea smile on his face. His hair was a very soft black hair that was cut short and styled into a suave manner that made him look like an elegant figure. He was tall, but not as tall as the tallest member, Alucard, and was well built in his body form to make for a well defined structure with a much smoothed feel to it.

"I'm not much of a tactician, but I think it would have been better to keep your prisoner in similar territory," said the investigator from the Hellsing Foundation, a werewolf by the name of Beelzebub or Beelz for short. When asked if it was his real name he would always reply that it wasn't of their concern. "From the marks of the footprints we can see that it leads to the airport, but that doesn't mean the assailant couldn't have made a left and then walked to a road or a van."

"That is completely impossible, we would have noticed something like that," protested one of the other investigators, but Beelz only shrugged it off and put the cigarette out on his hand before pulling out another one.

"There were no planes on this airfield according to the cameras and radar did not pick up any planes flying from the airport to Brazil," said Beelz as he started to sniff the footprint. "These tracks a man would make, but neither are there any plane markings that would correlate with the time of the take-off. Alternatively there have been a number of mysterious grey vans going through town in spots that just so happen to be freak chip attacks. A traffic light camera even caught one of those vans leaving the area of the airport."

"We've tracked a few of them down, but we've never gotten any leads form it," protested another investigator, but Beelz put his hand for silence. Whenever he was in the moment of reconstructing a crime scene in his head he needed complete silence to keep the image in his head. If he lost it then he would go into a rage that would wind up with a trip to the hospital for the unlucky investigators.

"The trail doesn't lead that far into the airport, he went to the van specifically," declared Beelz as he started to walk away from the crime scene to an alley that was close near the airport dumpster. "The van was right here waiting for them, the engine was running when he brought agent Brian here and they drove right from here to down by the gas station, but they sprayed something to cover their trail. I think I can still make it out, but it's going to be very difficult so all of you shut up."

"Um, Beelz, you might want to see this," said one of the investigators as he pointed up to a strange aircraft that was flying above them and had a swastika painted on its side. "My god who's blimp is that?"

"It's a zeppelin and call Integra and make sure she calls Alucard," said Beelz as he took his gun from his holster in his black blazer. Of all the investigators for Hellsing, only Beelzebub dressed the part of it with his all black suit with black dress shoes, black leather gloves, and a pair of dark shades that kept anyone from seeing his eyes. His weapon was also black, a tuned up Colt .45 with a re-enforced slide, a slimmer trigger for easier firing, and golden caps on the handle of the gun.

"That will be of no need, Beelzebub," said a deep, soft, velvety voice that belonged to a tall figure dressed in a red duster with a charcoal black suit, black combat boots, white gloves, a red fedora hat, and orange tinted sunglasses. "I'm already here thanks to an announcement by our dear hosts so that I would not miss this delightful ball."

"We need to get these streets evacuated immediately or else there is going to be an endless number of ghouls," said Beelz as he took of his shades to reveal his wolf eyes and then turned towards Alucard. "It is just a suggestion, but I think you should leave Seras back at your manor before the situation is fully researched or there might come a time when she is put in a place that she does not wish to be."

"I thank you for that advice, but I must let her do this for he is her fledgling and that is something neither of us can come between," said Alucard as he walked past Beelz, but stopped to put a hand on the young werewolf's shoulder. "But do be very careful or else you might find yourself in a lot more trouble than you would like to be in and right now we need someone to lead the ranks of men, Colonel Beelz."

"Don't worry, dearest friend, I am certain that the both of us will find ourselves alive after this ordeal," said Beelz as he walked towards the window, the moonlight playing well with his graceful features. "Walter will also be around to help you, of that I am sure, but I do hope that you will also be very careful not to get hurt yourself, as it would be much of a pity if you weren't around for your own fledgling."

Beelz jumped out of the window and landed in crouching stance with his gun aimed at anything around, but the street seemed so deserted. As he walked he saw that there were ghouls shuffling down the street and on his other side there were Nazi soldiers with gas masks on. With a quick movement, Beelz fired at the front row of the Nazi soldiers while jumping up to dodge the bullets that were aimed at him. Instead the entire group of ghouls was destroyed and before the soldiers could react, there was a burst of fire from the Hellsing operatives that were nearby and dressed in full combat armor. Beelz barked commands for them to move around and see if there was anyone that needed evacuation while keeping the enemy contained in the spot right under the zeppelin.

* * *

"Dis how I have seen it in my dreams, just slower in progression," said a gleeful Major Montanna as he sat in his chair drinking his wine. "But I believe that you should be able to help that little problem, shouldn't you Lieutenant Brian."

"Yes I should," was the reply from the vampire that was standing right beside him with a revolver holstered at his side.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Battle for London

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters.

* * *

Integra looked out at the many ghouls that were roaming around London, attacking her men wherever they appeared and the inclusion of the Iscariot forces also making an effort to take on Hellsing and Millenium. Right now all sides were even with no apparent victory insight for anyone, but then again, neither group was bringing out its big guns to the fight. Her eyes spied Beelz gunning his way through the hordes of ghouls with his handgun while most of his efforts seemed to be to tactically strike so that there were blank spots in the enemy forces. The Hellsing troops managed to rush in through these gaps and provided for more leverage tot eh ghoul problem and the Nazi problem, but the Iscariots seemed to be a tricky lot because of their overzealous attitude and the fact that they were actually human. With a quick nod to Alucard she motioned for him to drop to go to release form zero in the hopes of getting a turn in the tide and then she wished that Walter was there. Her loyal butler was one of her pillars of support along with Alucard and Beelz, the trinity of Hellsing's might. Walter was the Angel of death representing the human aspect of Hellsing, Alucard was the power of Hellsing, the greatest weapon that it could possess against the supernatural, and Beelz was often referred to as the Hound of Hellsing.

"I want you to come back from this alive, Alucard, and tell Beelz that also goes for him," said Integra as she saw Beelz as a family pet, even having the tendency to use the same methods of punishment that one would use for a disobedient dog.

"Don't worry, that wolf has gotten out of tougher situations than this," replied Alucard as he started to set his release level to zero, calling up all his familiars and all his powers. "I doubt your pet would die at the hands of these creatures."

* * *

Beelz fired the machine gun at the growing swarm of ghouls to make room for the Hellsing troops to move in before he proceeded down the street in a sprinter's form. The sound of the sniper rifle being loaded peeked his ears and he stopped right before the bullet sped right before him. With a "pfft" noise, as if annoyed at the failed attempt on his life, Beelz turned to look at the blond Iscariot who had fired the rifle kneeling in a sniper's position next to a woman of Japanese descent. He made a quick shot right at the sniper rifle, breaking the sights on it so that it was basically useless.

"Not the best sniping attempt made on my life," said Beelz as he started to remove his sports coat to place it on a stop sign as if it were a coat hanger and took out a large hunting knife. "I don't suppose I have to teach you kids how to fire a gun properly."

"I know a lot about you, Beelzebub," scoffed the blond as he started to change the sights but Beelz fired a warning shot right near his foot. "I'll not be intimidated by the likes of you!"

"I'll take this guy," said Yumiko as she grabbed her sword and walked towards Beelz, stopping two meters from him. "You don't look to be so old for a person of your reputation and you don't appear that much older than us."

"Despite what you might think little girl, I'm old enough to be your grandfather," said Beelz as he moved into a fighting position with his gun at the ready and his knife in his other hand.

The Japanese woman was the first to move, quickly drawing her sword to cut along Beelz's scar, but the werewolf was too fast, using his gun to block the attack before her blade could even get close. With a growl she started to slash at Beels, sometimes removing a gun to fire at him, but he would move his head to the side. The gun and knife combination was good for Beelz since he was very fast and had tremendous strength that he used when he pushed his opponent's sword back with his gun. The Japanese woman jumped up to spin kick Beelz, but he was quick enough to grab it and slam her into the ground. Immediately he shot two shots right past her hair, cutting off only a strand of hair with each shot. It was painfully obvious that she was not in his level since he was still playing around with her.

"You're good, I'll give you that, but you have a long way to go before you are even up to my level," said Beelz as he casually fired a shot, twisting his wrist a bit so that the trajectory would cause the bullet to fly right past her and hit her partner in his knee. "I warned you not to do that. Iscariot doesn't have the resources to get out of this mess so I suggest you get out of here before Alucard envelops you two."

Beelz turned his head a bit so that the bullet shot right past his head and into the ground while he casually turned to face the shooter with a face devoid of emotion. The shooter wore the exact same clothes that Walter wore, almost as if he was trying to emulate Walter, but his gloves were fingerless and clearly only to prevent his grip from slipping. The revolver in his hands was a very big piece of metal with a barrel similar to that of a automatic and from the bullet hole it left in the ground, it was very powerful.

"I see they implanted one of those chips into your brain," said Beelz as he started to stretch out and then motioned for the two Iscariots to go. "Get out of here if you value your lives or else you can just stand there and get hit by a stray bullet. This is purely between Brian and me."

"Well I'd heard about you from the many stories they have in Hellsing," said the shooter, now identified as Brian. "You had a very impressive record as a human during World War 2 and then a more impressive record as a werewolf for Hellsing, but now it seems that you've slackened in your skills and have become little more than a dog for Integra."

"As a puppet of Millennium, I don't think you have any right to criticize me," said Beelz as he started to load his gun and then kicked up the sword that Yumiko had left on the ground. "Right now I'd be fighting you, but I think it would be better if I let your mother deal with you and you're uncle. Is that alright with you two?"

"It's fine with me," said Seras as she stepped out of the shadows and then turned to look at Walter, who had just been discharged from the medical ward.

"Ah yes, how good to see this as the final test of my abilities, a fight with my creator and my mentor," laughed Brian and he then turned towards Beelz. "I suppose that would make you my Godfather, wouldn't it?"

"Think what you will I just have another opponent to fight," said Beelz and with that he leapt into the air to land on one of the horse familiar that Alucard had summoned. "There can be only one."

"That freak chip is thankfully easy to target without completely destroying you," said Walter as he started to pull out the two Lugers that were holstered at his side, the same ones he kept at the summer house.

"Well then shall we begin, mother," asked Brian as he gave a very sickening grin.

Seras only answered by firing an explosive round to Brian's right to knock him over with the blast while Walter started to fire at the spot where the freak chip was. Brian was quick enough to fire his revolver to counteract the bullets and then started to use speed to attack Seras, hoping to take advantage of her weapon being long distance. The only problem was that Walter was fast as well and his abilities with a gun kept Brian constantly on his toes to avoid being hit. With the momentary distraction of Walter's shooting, Seras threw aside her gun to use the moves that she had developed as a police officer and pulled Brian in close to knee him in the gut. The blow left Brian with a pain in his stomach, but he refused to relent just yet as he was certain that he could gain some advantage in his new found powers. Being made a full vampire by Millennium gave him betters powers and other abilities that he had not had before, but he was unsure if that would make any difference in this fight. Flexing his right arm quickly, he drew out the blade in his sleeve to use as a way to cut at his enemies, utilizing the new found speed that he had. Walter, however, was also very quick and could keep up well with the attacks, though his old age did hamper him a bit as he received a severe cut along his left arm.

Walter then used his wires to cut it off his arms, knowing they would re-attach themselves to the stumps because he was a full vampire and not like Luke or Janus Valentine. Seras grabbed the Luger that Walter had tossed to her and brought it up to level with the side of Brian's head. She had only one chance to get a hit on the chip or else it would hit the vital part of the brain, the one spot that would kill him permanently. With a prayer, Seras fired the luger.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

* * *

Beelz dropped from the horse to land in a crouching position with his knife and gun out in his hand while his shades tipped forward a little reveal red wolf eyes. He sniffed the air the and then proceeded to stand up into a more relaxed position as he walked forward, his gun spinning in his hand like a revolver. Across from him in the distance was a man walked towards him, a big man in a leather trench coat that was probably a part of his uniform, and to his right was a priest in a long coat and glasses walking forward. When the three met they all stopped with a bit of distance between them, the exact amount for a gunfight as they looked at the direction that was not occupied by anyone. In frustration, Beelz howled to the moon, as if calling someone to join them and his call was answered by another howl from a creature that was not wolf.

"It's about damn time you joined us," said Beelz as he looked around the damaged rooftop that they were standing in, the fighting that was going on had caused a great tear in the city.

"Oh I was waiting to see if you would take on more than you could chew again," teased Alucard as he materialized through the roof and then nodded to the priest with glasses. "Then again, I guess Lady Hellsing and your keeper kept you on your chain for so long that the wild is out of your body now."

"Hell, there isn't a man or woman alive that can tame this wolf," retorted Beelz as he spun his gun one last time before putting it into a side-holster. "Right now we have a bit of a problem with the way we're set up, so I think we should attack in order so that no one fights anyone besides their enemy."

"So does tha' mean tha' one group fights while the other watches or one fights and moves out the way while the other attacks," asked Anderson as he pushed up his glasses and revealed a knife in his sleeve.

"The second one, this way we are completely sure that we are fighting who we want to fight and order can presume," replied Alucard as he pulled out his Jackal. "After all, we're not some pathetic mindless bunch of a ghouls, now are we?"

"I agree," said the Captain as he started to move his hand to his holster in a cowboy movie style. "Starting with me and my rival."

"Oh and I here I was missing you and as soon as we meet you want to fight," pouted Beelz in a mocking way before he reached for his own gun and flipped a coin up into the air. "We'll begin as soon as it hits the ground."

When the coin hit the ground it was on, Beelz running back and gunning while the Captain did the same, both using their speed to their advantage. Alucard and Anderson were facing each other in an epic battle with Anderson using his knives to cut through all of Alucard familiars before jumping up to try and strike at Alucard. Alucard let himself be impaed by it as he fired his Casull to blow a part Anderson's arm.

Meanwhile Beelz had brought his knifes out to start battling the Captiain who had assumed his werewolf state and was lunging at Beelz, who wasn't being given any chance to transform himself. Finally Beelz whipped out his gun to fire a burst right through the Captain, but it quickly healed and did little to slow him down as Beelz jumped from a building. Before he hit the ground, Beelz dug his knifes into the wall of the building and used it to swing to a ledge where he began his own transformation.

"Bring it," growled Beelz as he lunged at the leaping werewolf and the two collided in mid-air. The two fell to the ground, pummeling each other with their fists as they tried to gain the upper hand in the matter.

"I see you've gotten stronger since the last time we fought," snarled the Captain with a bit of a amusement.

"You haven't let yourself go either," replied Beelz as he flipped the Captain into a wall.

Just as Beelz was about to deliver a punch to him, he was knocked back one of the Captain's arms and then moved on the defensive to dodge the swipes of the Captain's claws while staying on his feet. With a quick flick of his wrist, Beelz managed to knock the Captain a bit off balance for the ledge they were fighting on, causing his opponent to lean too much to the side, but it left him open for a blow that knocked him off the ledge. Though he managed to land on his feet he was unable to protect himself from the kick to the side that sent him rolling into a car. He got back onto his feet to dodge a blow from the Captain and picked up his knifes as he threw them behind him to stab the Captain in his stomach. It didn't do much, but he was satisfied with at least causing the Captain to bleed a bit while he tried to find something. His enemy was hot on his tail, ready to bite if he slowed down any so he decided to move along close to a van, counting on the fact that he was less bulky, and slid under the van at the last second while the Captain burst through the van and stumbled a bit.

"Looks like I found myself a bit of luck," said Beelz as he picked up a black case and opened it to show a pair of brass knuckles with blades pointing out of them. He fitted his hands with the brass knuckles and started to move into a position of readiness.

The Captain lunged forward to try and strike at the more agile werewolf, but was caught in the jaw by one of the brass knuckles and was sent back. Beelz tried to follow up with another punch, but he was hit by a quick kick the stomach and then pushed down by the hulking werewolf with its jaws snapping for his neck. He could feel the sting of the werewolf's teeth digging into his shoulder as it tore into him, but he had just managed to push the blade into its stomach, causing blood to spray on his chest. The Captain howled in pain as he was pushed off to give Beelz room to breathe while using the wall for support as he picked himself up and walked towards his opponent while raising his fist. Before he could throw the punch, however, he was knocked into the wall and started to pound on the back of the Captain, who was digging his claws into Beelz's sides. With a growl, he picked the Captain up and slammed him down while stabbing with his blade.

"It will all be over," promised Beelz as he held the Captain down until he stopped thrashing and went limp.

* * *

Alucard fired the gun and dodged the blades that were being thrown at him by Anderson, each one only grazing the other as they fought atop to pile of dead ghouls that had amassed. Alucard had taken the form of how he was before he became a vampire, a beard gracing his face he adorned his old battle armor. Anderson whipped his blade around and struck at Alucard with the blade, the cutting edge managing to cut into his face a bit, but the wound was able to heal as Alucard fired another round in the paladin. The hole healed itself as Anderson continued to fling his blades and cut at Alucard, hoping to be able to cut him down some way.

The two fought for what seemed like forever until a lone gunshot rang out in the dark and Anderson fell back as a large round pierced his skull, one of the rounds that was designed to be shot by Jackal. Alucard turned around to see the Major Montana firing his gun at Alucard, the bullet running at a very fast pace, faster than if it was fired by the Jackal, but Alucard was able to dodge the bullet, but just barely. When he fired his own gun, he was surprised to find that something was deflecting his shots, a shield of sometime kind that was surrounding the fat ex-Nazi.

"Well then, it would seem that you are just ripe for the taking," laughed Montana as he started to load the rather curious gun that resembled a large contraption with a gun barrel pointing out of one end.

"Ya damned fool," said Anderson as he threw a blade right into the middle of the shiled that was hit by another bullet that forced it farther into the shield and then another bullet that pushed it in even more.

"You're overconfidence is you're undoing," taunted Alucard as he raised Jackal and fired the round right into the square of the pommel of the blade and send flying right through the shield and into the device, causing a large explosion that blew Major Montana out of his chair and his shield to break.

"How is dat possible," cried Montana as he tried to crawl away to another gun that was on the ground, but as soon as he touched it his fingers were crushed by a large boot on his hand.

"Everything you've done has been one big failure," said his former experiment, Brian, who was sporting a bandage over his head as he lifted the fat man up into the air and put a gun to his head. "After so many deaths have occurred, it's your turn to die! Your plan has failed!"

"Plan, who ever said anything about a plan," asked Montana as he just laughed and laughed.

"I believe you should deal with this one," said Brian as he dropped Montana to the ground and started to walk away while Seras stepped up to the Major with her fangs bared.

"Good evening, Draculina," said the Major as he laughed, even as she tore into him he laughed, ending only when everything else of the Major was gone.


End file.
